


HEAT

by Houndmancometh



Category: CRAVING - Fandom, INTERLUDE - Fandom, Love - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	HEAT

HEAT

My temperature has risen beyond my control  
The interlude I can’t hold  
It’s that deep feeling I feel  
The contractions are for real  
Total romance in pump  
My emotions are accelerating on jump  
My engine has all the connections  
Do you feel my perceptions?  
Love I am looking for beyond  
Eye to eye on upon  
You are the chosen one  
I want to be held  
Let while become wild  
Work me that the TV dial  
It’s called essence style  
Let the mixtures of moist and sweat come together  
I roam the streets looking for elegance and essence in the woman to be close  
Kiss me hard  
Leave your trail being my love  
I am truly satisfied


End file.
